Destined Encounters
by M-iikado
Summary: Modern AU! Hiccup left Berk and moved into a new town. Eager to make new friend, he signs up on a local social network and starts chatting with a certain 'someone', also known as 'SnowFlake22'… Unfortunately for him, their first meeting wasn't quite what Hiccup had planned. Rated for language, to be safe, and for whatever might come next.
1. Prologue

Hi, M-iikado here! Geez, I've been inactive for a _long time_! I'm so sorry!

Anyway, first fanfic in a while, so please bear with me! Also, for now, expect this to be a two(maybe three)-shot. But I do have a few ideas for extra chapters, so if you guys like this I'll probably keep writing.

I SUCK AT FINDING TITLES UGHHHH!

**IMPORTANT: I'M LOOKING FOR PROOF-READERS**. I'm sick of making basic mistakes and beating myself about it when I finally notice them three months after publishing a chapter. So if you think you can help (or, idk, just wanna chat), please PM me and I'll give you my Skype address :) Thanks!

**Warning**: Rated for language, and probably for whatever will come next if I decide to continue writing.

I own nothing (not even a sense of shame)... Except maybe a laptop and the ability to type.

Enjoy!

* * *

She wasn't coming.

_Of course_ she wasn't coming.

Hiccup let out a sigh, glancing around the small Starbucks room, surprisingly crowded for a town with so little people. He had been waiting for about twenty-five minutes, now, and as his vanilla latte got colder, he had slowly lost hope of ever meeting her.

_She _was a girl he had met online a couple of weeks ago, right after he moved into the tiny town of Burgess. He had left his family household in Berk, Norway*, abouta month ago, to finally get his own place.

For some reason, he had been terrified of not making any acquaintances in his new home, which really had never been a problem back in Berk. But, maybe it was homesickness, maybe it was the language barrier.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to spend long months alone, so he followed the ridiculous advice of his best (and only) friend back home, Astrid. She kept blabbing about how most towns had a local online-meeting website that could help him socialize a bit, without having to actually _talk _to anyone.

Hiccup had found the idea worth trying; he wasn't good with spoken-words… or any form of normal humain communication, so this was as good as anything.

After barely a day online, he had found a charming girl, known as SnowFlake22. They had talked a lot… and me meant a _lot_. Hiccup had spent countless nights chatting about this and that, until finally they exchanged numbers. The chatting became texting, and after a while they both agreed to meet in person.

This, of course, was a perfectly platonic relationship. When Hiccup signed up on this website, had no intention of getting romantically involved with anyone. He just wanted a friend.

But, if he was completely honest, for the first time, that girl had made him reconsider his decision.

She was so nice, so fun to talked to. They had a lot of things in common (which somehow all revolved around video games, comic books and Marvel movies), and although he tried his best to ignore it, he did feel a tiny ache in his chest whenever he thought of her crossing the coffee shop's doors.

He had never seen her, but he knew what she looked like. Somewhat. They had agreed that she should look with a brunet with hipster glasses and a _buck load_ of freckles, and he would wait for someone with snow white hair (hence 'SnowFlake').

But she was late.

Hiccup shook his head, mentally rephrasing that. She wasn't late, per say. She just _wasn't coming_.

That was typically the kind of shitting luck that constantly harassed him. First person he befriended, first girl he actually felt comfortable around (aside from Astrid, but she, as she personally phrased it, was « one of the boys »), and she had _stood him up_.

He gulped down the rest of his coffee, the lurk warm liquid pushing through the knot that had formed in his throat, and stood up. He wasn't going to stay here all day, this was pitiful enough as it was.

But, as he was grabbing his coat and heading towards the exit, he saw some very noticeable white hair spiking out of a deep-blue hoodie someone was wearing by the counter.

There she was.

Hiccup threw himself back on his chair, hoping she hadn't seen him leaving. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that _he _was standing _her _up.

He took a minute to notice everything about her figure as she was paying for her drink, her back turned at him. She had long legs and arms, and a slim waist. Scratch that. She wasn't what he could call actually 'slim'. Thin, yes, but in a… sort of _muscular _way. And she was _tall_. Man, she was _freaking tall_.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. From her lack of girly interests, he had expected her to be a bit boyish (not that he could complain!), but maybe that was a bit _too _boyish. From behind, she almost looked like…

« Hiccup! », a distinctively manly voice called out when she turned around.

_She _actually wasn't a _she _at all. She was a very handsome, unmistakably masculine, _man _in his early twenties. _She _was unequivocally and _he_. And _he _was heading this way.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, that's a super short chapter, I'm so sorry.

*Idk why I chose Norway. There's a logical explanation behind it all, but right now I'm way too sleep-deprived to remember it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this tiny prologue. Jack didn't quite make a proper appearance in there, but that's going to change, so fear not!

Again I'm looking for **proof-readers** and people to help me out when writer's block hits, so please PM me if you're interested (or, y'know, if you just wanna chat, that's cool too).

**Attention all Vocaloid fans** who've read my _Cinderella_ story! I labelled it as "completed" because I don't plan on finishing it. I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys, but it's been so long and i've kinda grown tired of it. Please don't hit me.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi **M-iikado** here again! Thanks to everyone reading this story, it really means a lot to me! Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclamer: I own nothing, except a laptop and some plot elements.

* * *

Hiccup had to remind himself to close his mouth as he saw the man walking directly towards him. With his hood pulled up, it was hard to say exactly what the other looked like but, one thing he was certain of, that person couldn't be a woman.

The man stopped about three feet away, pondering.

« Oh! You don't mind me calling you Hiccup IRL*, right? », he asked, genuinely concerned « I know it's just a nickname, so maybe you prefer Harold**? »

Hiccup blinked, « No, it's fine », he breathed out, mechanically.

The other sat down, two drinks in his hands, and pushed one towards Hiccup. « As an apology for being late » he said. « I'm so sorry, the trafic was awful ». The boy didn't even glance at the coffee, his eyes firmly locked on his « date ».

« I think I never actually told you my real name », said-date smiled, holding out his hand, « I'm Jack ».

The boy kept staring, not saying a word. He let the image of the tall, white haired man sink into his mind. The other held his gaze for a moment, a hint of amusement glittering in icy-blue eyes.

The man was very attractive, no one could deny that. Now that he had pulled down the hood of his sweater —the snow that had pooled on top of it fell softly on his shoulders— Hiccup had a very clear view of the man's white hair. It seemed real, to say the least.

So that really was SnowFlake22. And she was a man.

Hiccup felt anger clutching his throat. He'd been tricked. He'd been tricked _good_.

« I'm leaving », he said, standing up and instinctively grabbing the drink pushed in front of him.

He stormed out of the shop, his blood boiling with anger. He was partially mad at himself, of course. He had thought of every thing that could've gone wrong when meeting the girl. She could have been playing a trick on him, waiting for him to come in to openly laugh at his face for thinking she'd be friends with a klutz like him. She could've looked nothing like she said she did. She could've been _thirteen_. In the end, he had settled his mind on the « she's not coming » scenario. But he'd never thought she'd be a _man_.

And _of course_ she was a man! What was the first rule of the internet? '_Online, all men are men, all women are men, and all twelve-years old girls are FBI agents_'. He had been so _stupid_!

Jack managed to catch up with him as he arrived on the parking lot.

« Hiccup, wait !», he cried out.

The boy gritted his teeth. Yes, he was mad at himself. But right now he was particularly mad a _Jack_. When the man grabbed his arm, Hiccup violently spun around, throwing the boiling hot coffee all over Jack's face and clothes. He wasn't drinking _that,_ anyway. Gods know what he'd put in there.

He stopped for a second to look at Jack. The man seemed utterly shocked. He was obviously suffering from the burn, and his clothes were drenched.

_GOOD_.

In this winter cold and snow, he'd probably catch a good cold. For all Hiccup cared, he could just freeze to death.

« Hiccup », Jack said, very calmly, « Please, calm down »

« Are you fucking_ kidding me_? », the boy yelled, « I'm not calming down! What did you expect? Is this all a joke to you? » Jack stuttered a few words, caught off guard « Well give the man a _fucking prize_! You managed to make a complete fool out of me! Congratulation! I hope you're fucking pleased with yourself ».

He turned around and started walking again. He didn't quite know where, though. He didn't have a car, and the next bus home wouldn't come until at least thirty minutes. But Jack didn't know that, and he had to make a point.

Once more, the man caught up with him easily. He grabbed Hiccup's hand, but let go immediately when he saw the glare of pure hatred the boy was shooting him.

« Hiccup, please » he pleaded, « Listen to me, I can explain, I just—»

« You just _what_, Jack? » Hiccup cut him off, « You just thought it'd be okay? That I wouldn't mind? That it'd be fun? »

« No! » Jack panicked « I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—»

He stopped speaking, completely at lost of words when he saw the look on Hiccup's face. He was angry, obviously, but more than anything he was _hurt_. Jack had hurt him.

« I'm sorry », he said slowly. His voice felt too loud, too wrong. « Please let me make it up to you… »

Hiccup scoffed, shooting him a look of utter disgust «Yeah, well… » he said, his voice bitter, « I think you've done enough ».

Pulling up the zipper of his jacket, the boy gave Jack one last glance before turning around and walking away, determined to never cross path with him again.

* * *

**AN: *** "IRL" = "In real life" (for those who didn't know)

** I'm too lazy to think of a good realistic name for Hiccup, so I just ended up using the name they gave him in the name he has in the french version of the movie. So, yeah... Harold.

And another chapter done! I hope you've enjoyed it at least a bit! I'm sorry the chapter are so short, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!

I'm still looking for **proof-readers**, and all that jazz, so if you're interested please message me!

Also, I wanted to give a big thanks to all of those who left a review! I try to answer every comment I get, and right now it's not to hard since I don't get that many, but I just wanted to say thanks anyway! It really means a lot to me that you enjoy reading the stuff I write!

Next chapter should be up soon, probably.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! M-iikado here again with a new chapter!

This is actually going to be super-short, I'm so sorry about it. I try to write regularly, but even though I'm on a break I have a lot of work with college and I also have to sew a half-decent costume in less than a week, so it's pretty rough right now.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even though nothing important happens or whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blahblahblah, you know the drill.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard on the little town of Burgess, drenching anyone irresponsible enough to step outside. Which, of course, included Hiccup.

He frowned. I had been a rough day —and an even rougher week. He'd had a hard time adjusting to his new college and classes, all the buses had been canceled because of the weather, and, walking home, he'd been attacked by an old lady and her very big and very wet dog. The boy crunched his nose. He had managed to slip away unharmed, but the wet-dog smell remained.

He let out a sigh when he finally spotted the apartment lot from afar. He couldn't wait to get home, out of his clothes and into a burning shower.

The parking lot in front of the building seemed empty, aside from a couple of cars. But it was difficult to see anything, really. The rain was beating Hiccup's face, making it painful to keep his eyes open, and everything was surrounded by a thick grayish fog.

As he got closer, he managed to make out the outlines of someone standing in the rain. From what he could see —a slim figure and light hair— Hiccup suspected the old lady from the next door apartment to be wandering outside again. She was a sweet woman, but she was mostly senile and would sometime get lost in the hallways.

« Erm, Mrs. Masson? » Hiccup called « Is that you? »

He jogged towards her, ready to help an old lady in need. But the closer he got, the clearer it got that this wasn't Mrs. Masson. The figure was too tall, too muscular. Hiccup cringed from the feeling of _déjà vu_.

_No, no, no no no_, he thought, _This can't be happening!_

And sure enough, standing in the rain, a trash bag in his hand and distinctively white hair sticking to his face from the rain, was someone Hiccup had hoped to never see again.

« You've got be be kidding me… », he sighed.

« Ah, fuck », Jack gasped, only recognizing the brunet now that he was up close.

Hiccup stood silent for a moment, taking a good look at the man in front of him. _Why on earth is he here?_

« Jack what the _fuck_ are you doing here? » the boy hissed.

Jack's face flushed as panic got to him and he began to stutter.

« H-Hiccup, I can explain I was just— »

« Did you _follow me _here », Hiccup cut him off

« What? No! I was— »

« Are you _stalking _me? » His voice was getting louder, and he didn't even try to hide his disgust.

« No! I was— I mean I wasn't— »

« _What_, Jack? You were _what_? »

Hiccup froze, finally noticing the trash bag in the other's hand. A cold shiver ran through his spine as he stared in horror, his eyes widened.

« Is that mine? » he asked, pointing at the bag « Have you been going through my _trash_? ».

Jack was about to answer but Hiccup stopped him, holding up a hand.

« That's it, I'm calling the police »

« Hiccup would you calm down and let me— »

« I'm not letting you do anything, you _creep_! » Hiccup choked in anger « I can't believe you would follow me all the way here and just— »

« Hiccup I _live _here. » Jack said flatly, finally getting the younger boy to shut up.

« What? »

Jack sighed and slouched his shoulders in exhaussement. Pinching the edge of his nose, he tried to fight back the headache that was getting to him. He knew he'd have had to explain everything eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn't be outside in the freezing rain, with a trash bag in his hand.

« I live here » he repeated calmly « Now if you could just shut up, I'll explain everything ».

* * *

**AN**: I'm so so so sorry this chapter is just so bad I don't even know I just uugghhhh!

Anyway I'll try to update this story ASAP. Speaking of which, I actually have two other Hijack fan fictions I'm working on, but I don't know if I should upload them right now, or wait until this story is done. What do you think?

I'm sorry if the writing here is weird or whatnot. I've been feeling a little out of it, lately, and even though I really want to write I can't manage to come up with anything good.

Again, thanks to all of you who favorite/follow my stories and leave reviews. It means the world to me, you guys are the best! I'll try not to disappoint you with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! **M-iikado** here again!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've had a pretty shitty week, and lately I've been feeling a little down, so please forgive me if this chapter isn't all that good

Disclaimer: I own nothing blablabla.

* * *

Hiccup was feeling very uncomfortable at this point. He shifted on his chair, nails digging in the soft wooden table of the restaurant where Jack had taken him.

He had agreed to let the boy explain himself, but refused to let him in his apartment, not wanting him to know exactly _where _he lived. Jack's place was also out of question. Gods know what he kept hidden in there.

No. It had to be a neutral space, preferably with eye-witnesses.

Therefore, they had settled on a small café that served fried food and cheap coffee, a few blocks away from the apartment lot. Jack hadn't protested, either, probably hopping that a public space would refrain Hiccup from causing too much of a scene.

The brunet flinched when a cup popped in his field of vision, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jack sat down in front of him, putting down his own cup.

If Hiccup had felt uneasy, sitting alone waiting for the other to come back with their orders, now was even worse. None of them wanting to speak up first, they stayed silent for a while, awkwardly stirring their drink.

"So, err... Hm" Hiccup stuttered, breaking the silence and catching Jack's attention "You said you lived in the apartment?"

Jack nodded "Yeah" he said "I live in 2G"

"_2G_?" the brunet gasped "How is that even _possible_? I live in 4B!"

"I know" He held up a finger "An before you accuse me of being a stalker, I've been living here for years, I didn't move in after you did"

Hiccup stayed silent, taking a sip of his drink and painfully swallowing it in down, trying his best not to spit it back out —the thing tasted an awful lot like soap and dirty water. Fighting back the urge to vomit, he pushed the cup away from him, and drove his attention back to Jack.

"Actually" the white haired male said "I first saw you the day you moved in here. You where with a blonde girl, and for a while I thought she was your girlfriend"

The brunet nodded. He was probably talking about Astrid, who has helped him with his boxes when he moved in.

« Well » he shrugged "It was just a friend helping me out"

Hiccup cringed, feeling the urge to slam his face against the table. Why on earth did he say _that_? It would've been so easy to agree and say that he and Astrid were dating! Maybe Jack would've given up! Maybe he would've left and the whole thing would've been over with!

« I figured as much" Jack said "Couples moving in together are usually a little more touchy-feely than you guys were"

The brunet coughed, turning his face away and avoiding eye contact. The silence was heavy, and he still hadn't gotten any answers from the other male.

« So », Hiccup said, clearing his throat « Are you saying that it's just a _huge _coincidence that I've met you online, pretending to be a woman, after you saw me moving in? »

« Erm » Jack fidgeted, fingers twisting together « Not exactly… » he trailed off.

He bit his lips, pulling on the strings of his blue hoodie and staring at his hands, head lowered. Strands of snow white hair hid face, but Hiccup could tell he was embarrassed, and tried to brace for whatever confession that would come next.

« I, rem… » the white haired man stuttered, placing a hand on his neck, the other one hiding his eyes « I _might _have hacked into your computer… »

« You did _what?_ »

« It wasn't for anything bad, I swear! » he protested, hands shooting up in a defensive manner. Noticing the boy's outraged stare, he flushed « Okay, nothing _too _bad! I just wanted to find out what you liked, stuff like that! I swear I stayed away from anything personal, and I didn't check out your porn or anything! »

"I don't—" Hiccup gasped. He shoot his head. This was a different issue, he'd have plenty of time to argue about _that _once Jack would be done explaining himself.

« I just… », the white haired male sighed « I just saw that you had registered on this social network, so I created my own account, to talk to you and get to know you… »

Hiccup stared at him blankly, not sure what to say. The whole situation was so twisted and weird, he had no idea how to handle things.

« How did you know which wi-fi network was mine? » the boy asked, as calmly as possible.

« Well… » Jack scratched the back of his head « You were the only resident here that looked nerdy enough to call it _Mordor_. I got the password by sheer luck... MightyOverlandDragonRider » he gave an amused wink, but quickly dismissed it and tried to regain a straight face at the sighed of Hiccup's very unamused expression.

Jack let out a sigh, and peeked through his hair, giving the boy a pitiful look.

« I'm not coming off too great, am I? » he asked.

Hiccup gulped. Sure, he was pissed, but he couldn't deny that Jack was good looking and, right there, looking genuinely sorry and slightly pouty, the man was downright _adorable_, which made it very difficult to keep a stern face. But he wasn't going to let him off the hook easily, either.

« Well », he said « In the short time we've been together, you've already admitted committing two felonies, and I'm still convinced that it's in order to murder me… So I'll have to go with _no_ »

« I just wanted to talk to you! » Jack whined « Also » he added, lifting a finger « Lying about your identity online isn't technically a _crime _»

The boy shuddered at the glare he got from the smaller teen, and bit his lips « But I'm missing the point, aren't I? » he asked.

The brunet shook his head and frowned, pinching his nose bridge « Why on earth did you have to pretend to be a _girl_? I just— I don't get it!»

« Technically » Jack said, pressing his hands together « I never _actually _said that I was a girl. You mistook me for a woman, I just stayed away from distinctive pronouns »

« Why didn't you _correct _me? » Hiccup cried out, dumbfounded.

« Because », the other answered, running his fingers through his hair « You were so hung up on the idea of hooking up with that girl! I didn't know what to do! »

« I had _no _intention of hooking up with _anyone_! I just wanted to meet people around here! »

« Oh _please_! » Jack rolled his eyes « Are you telling me you _wouldn't _have stopped talking to me as soon as you'd found out I wasn't a pretty girl? »

« Oh, _trust me_ » Hiccup hissed, mimicking the taller man « I'm not like that »

He held Jack's gaze for a while, eyebrows raised, making sure the meaning behind his words was clear.

He really wasn't like _that_. The reason Hiccup wasn't interested in hooking with a girl met online, was because he wasn't interested in hooking up with a _girl_, period.

« Does that mean you're... Oh! » the white haired male gasped, eyes widened

« So, you see » Hiccup said, shaking his head « You had better chances without pretending to be a woman »

« I had my chances? » Jack asked, a hint of a smile creeping on his face.

_For the love of everything, Hiccup, can't you keep you stupid mouth shut!_

« Oh shut up, Frost » the boy growled « That's not what I was saying »

« Does that mean I still have a shot? » Jack's grin was obvious now.

« Not anymore you don't! » Hiccup shouted, throwing his hands in the air

« C'mon, Hic, please » the other pouted, leaning forwards « I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you »

The brunet frowned, pushing himself backwards, away from Jack's insistent stare. He didn't want to forgive him. He wanted to get mad, and storm out the door. He wanted to hate Jack.

So why _didn't _he?

Hiccup dug his nails in his knees. For some odd reason, despite all that had happened, he wasn't disgusted by the man's acts. Slightly creeped out, yes, but not _disgusted_.

« Fine… » he sighed.

« You're not mad anymore? » Jack's face lit up instantly

« I guess not… » the boy groaned, knowing that he'd soon regret this decision. And sure enough…

« Good! » the white haired boy clapped his hands, a sly grin on his lips « Because now I can ask you out on a _real _date! »

* * *

**AN**: Jack you creep... Welp, here you go!

I wasn't planning on going any further than that in the story, but now that I'm supposedly done with it, I can't help but think that it feels unfinished... So I _might_ add a chapter or two, but it'll probably take a while, since I have no idea what to write about.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! It was silly and a little crappy, but thanks for reading! Also, thank you so much to all of those who faved/followed/commented! It really means a lot to me, you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! **M-iikado** back with some good news!

I wasn't sure if I would continue this story or not, but I actually managed to find some new ideas, so there you go! I was planning on only writing one extra chapter, but it turned out longer that I expected, so I decided to divide it in two. So next chapter will be the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Rise of the Gardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks and Disney. I do not own Dreamworks or Disney... Not yet anyway, I'm working on that.

* * *

Hiccup was awaken by the soft vibration coming from his bedside table. He groaned, stretching his arm to reach for his phone. Holding it over his face, the brunet painfully lifted his eyelids, and immediately let out a cry when he was blinded by the glaring light of the sun wasn't up yet, which meant that it was either very late at night, or very early in the morning.

Hiccup didn't wait for his eyes to regain their full ability to see, knowing full well who was calling him. He slid his finger across the screen, taking the call;

« Jack » he said, his voice hoarse and grave, « This is _not_ an appropriate time to call someone and I will fucking _murder_ you »

Not giving the other time to answer, he hung up, and tossed his phone beside his bed. His eyes wandered on his alarm clock, where digital numbers emitted a soft reddish glow.

6.30 am.

The boy whined, throwing an arm across his face, and cursing the gods. After their little discussion in the coffee shop, a week before, Hiccup and Jack had stayed somewhat in touch, and the white-haired man had been nagging him to go on a date with him ever since. Hiccup kept refusing and, aside from texting and calling each other, they hadn't actually met in person since their last encounter.

The brunet was clearly attracted to the other man, and he was genuinely enjoying their conversations, but Hiccup knew better than to hook up with someone he barely knew… Especially if that someone had stalking tendencies.

Burying his face in a pillow, the boy tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was now fully awake, and the constant buzzing of his phone didn't help, either. He threw his legs out of the covers, groaning at the cold air bitting his skin, and got up. Grabbing his phone, he ignored the five missed calls —all from Jack, of course— and turned off the device, before dragging his feet towards the kitchen.

The apartment was ridiculously narrow; a tiny bathroom attatched to a small bedroom, with an equally small living room that doubled as a kitchen. Pulling back a chair, Hiccup slumped down next to the coffee machine, rubbing his face with both hands as he waited for the water to boil.

The stove clock showed 7:23 when the boy heard a distinctive knock on the door. As tempted as he was to ignore it, Hiccup knew that the person on the other side—and he had an idea as to who that was—would keep knocking, waking up the entire neighborhood.

He got up, coffee cup in hand, and opened the door, not the slightest bit surprised when he saw Jack, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

« Hey handsome » the white-haired man smirked « Haven't I seen you someplace before? »

« Yes », Hiccup answered curtly « And that's why I don't go there anymore »

Jack laughed, taking a note of the brunet's appearance; his hair was messy, strands falling in his face. He obviously had a hard time keeping his eyes opened, and Jack could spot pillow marks on his freckled cheek.

It had almost been an hour since he had called, and the half-empty coffee mug in the boy's hands suggested that he had been up for a while, yet Hiccup still looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Needless to say, he wasn't a morning person.

Jack stayed silent, smirking deviously as Hiccup spent several minutes carefully staring at him, knowing that the brunet was considering slamming the door in his face. After a while, he took a step back and retreated into the kitchen, leaving the door open, which the older man took as an permission to come in.

« Jack, what on earth are you doing here? » Hiccup asked, falling back on a chair, and kicking an other one away from the table.

« Well... » Jack smiled, pulling the chair and taking a seat « You wouldn't answer my phone calls, so I had no other choice but to come here in person »

« It was six thirty » the boy replied with a lazy voice « of course I'm not answering »

« Anyway » the other continued, tilting his chair back « it got you to wake up, so the first step of my plan succeeded »

« What plan? » Hiccup asked, slightly worried. Was that it? Was Jack going to murder him? Was he one of the guys he heard so much about on the news, the ones that appeared all nice and normal on the outside, but ended up cutting you into pieces and serving you as lunch for his next victim?

« I'm taking you out on a date! », Jack announced gleefully, his lips stretched in a goofy smile.

« Oh, are you now? », the brunet asked, lifting an eyebrow.

« Hic, please! Come on! » he begged, leaning across the table, arms stretched in front of him and chin digging in the hard wood. « I've been extra nice but you keep refusing. Throw me a bone here! »

Hiccup tried to hide an amused grin at the sight of how desperate and pouty the white haired man sounded. During their endless chats, he had discovered that Jack, far from being the cool and composed man he had thought him to be, actually had a very childish and bratty side to him.

« Have you ever considered the idea that I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be around you? » the boy asked with a smirk. He enjoyed tormenting Jack more than he was willing to admit.

« Well I'm not buying that! » the other man grinned « Who wouldn't want to hang out with a hot piece of ass like me? »

« Don't flatter yourself, snowflake » Hiccup rolled his eyes « I can do better! I mean, with a body like mine— ». He made a vague gesture towards his scrawny body.

« Oh I don't doubt it » Jack agreed with a wink « I'm sure you have dozens of suitors longing for your skinny ass! And that's why I'm here so early in the morning, to steal you away from my competitors! »

Hiccup snorted, leaning back in his chair. He slammed his palms against the table, and rolled his eyes when he spoke;

« Okay, fine, fine! » he said, earning a wide smile from the other « I'll come, but I have two conditions. One— » he lifted a finger « This is not a date. I'm hanging out with you today but don't get your hopes up too soon. And two— » he ignored Jack's pout and lifted a second finger « I don't want anything fancy or weird, all right? »

« Define 'fancy'... » Jack asked, lifting his head.

« Anything with a specific dress code »

« Got that! » he smiled « Now go get ready! »

Hiccup rolled his eyes again, pushing himself off the chair. He gestured for Jack to go sit on the couch.

« Watch TV or something » he said « But don't sneak around the house. I'll be right back »

* * *

** AN**: Ugh it's so short I'm so sorry! Next chapter should be up soon!

Thank you so much for all the comments and favorites and follows! You guys are the best!

Recently, I've been feeling really insecure about my writing, especially on the way I portray the characters here. Jack is okay, I guess (I love having him act like a little shit), but... Hiccup... I don't know, I'm trying my best so that he doesn't appear too girly, but i feel like I'm failing hard... What do you guys think? Is it okay or should I try to fix some stuff?

Anyway, thanks for reading! And sorry if I haven't answered to your comment, yet! I'll get right to it!


End file.
